


Crazy World

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: It's a crazy world out there.





	Crazy World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set Post-Serenity

  
Author's notes: Set Post-Serenity  


* * *

Crazy World

## Crazy World

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Mal asked, glaring at Jayne. 

"What?" Jayne shrugged, which was hard to do since he had an arm wrapped around River's shoulder. River just smirked at the exchange, her wide eyes darting back and forth between the two men. 

"We're bout to go out on a job, not a ruttin' date," Mal snapped. His fingers stroked the pistol in his holster. Zo snorted, then raised as eyebrow when Mal turned his glare on her. 

"Just a cough, sir. The air's a bit dry in here, don't you think?" she smiled and patted her chest, producing a fake cough. 

"Dry air or not, I ain't taking River on the job. Remember what happened last time we did that?" he held up his hands and gestured at the room. 

"Seems to me she saved our asses," Jayne pointed out, looking pretty damn smug. 

"Have to take me," River butted in, nodding, "You'll have need for me." 

"Reavers?" Mal shivered, thinking back to their last outing with River. Granted, she had saved their asses, but it had pissed off her brother something fierce. This was just a simple drop off, anyway, not some crazy robbery. 

"Nope, but the big man's heart is full of mud. He's going to be trouble. Won't suspect the tiny girl," River smirked and lifted up the hem of her skirt. 

"Hey now!" Jayne grunted, reaching down to push the material back into place. River was his girl, and couldn't just go flashing leg wherever she felt like it. Granted the cargo bay wasn't the most public venue, but Mal was a man Jayne didn't want to have to fend off. 

"Dork," River laughed and swatted his hand away. When she lifted up her skirt, everyone could see the thigh holster that was buckled over her pair of black shorts. On the other side, the bag of jacks dangled menacingly. 

"What did I say about guns?" Mal asked as if he was chastising a child. He didn't have time for this. There was a job - a paying job - that needed to be done, and crazy girls just didn't have a place out in the field. 

"You have previously recommended not touching them, but recent events proved that I do, in fact, know my way around the arsenal. Plus, it's going to come in handy. These too," she gestured at the bag of jacks and the rattled against her leg, "It's a crazy world out there." 

"What the hell are a bunch of jacks going to do against a group of armed men?" Mal growled, about to just give in and get the damn job moving along. Besides, Simon could always patch up River is anything happened. Though he might have problems with his mercenary. Jayne had gotten pretty possessive about the little psycho in recent months. Granted, they were now sharing a bunk, so the man had his reasons. Funny thing was, it didn't seem like Jayne was just getting his usual bit of rough from the girl; he actually cared. It was a dangerous situation, but hell if anyone listens to Mal. It's only his gorram ship, no need to follow his rules. 

"No one suspects the little woman," River mumbled. She quickly grabbed a jack out of her bag and whipped it at the stack of crates piled against the wall. The sharp point imbedded itself into the side of the crate and splintered the wood. "Wood cracks like skin, only more blood and confusion." She smirked at the awed looks on everyone's faces. Mal looked like me might fall over, Zo was chuckling, and Jayne was puffing his chest out in pride over how damn smart his girl was. 

"She goes," Mal said. He turned and started walking down the ramp. Zo smiled at River and hurried to catch up with Mal. 

"That's my darlin'!" Jayne shouted at Mal's tense figure. He leaned over and kissed River. She melted against his body, her tongue thrusting out to meet his. They were both panting when they pulled back and grinned like lunatics at each other. "Got my back?" Jayne asked. He took her hand with his non-gun hand and pulled her down the ramp. 

"Always," River replied as she smacked his ass with her free hand. Jayne let out an unmanly squeak that River decided no one ever needed to know about. They rushed to catch up with Mal and Zo, not caring how it would look if two of Mal's thugs showed up holding hands. River knew how it was going to go down. More than one of the big, ugly man's men were going to be full of jacks before Mal got his money. Hell, she might even shoot someone; just a leg wound for fun. No, she's leave that to Jayne. A woman has to let he man have a little fun every now and then. Besides, Jayne was going to pluck her jacks out of the wounded men and clean them off for her. Yeah, they worked well together. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Crazy World**   
Series Name:   **Jacks**   
Author:   **Kueble**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **het**  |  **4k**  |  **04/01/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Jayne/River   
Summary:  It's a crazy world out there.   
Notes:  Set Post-Serenity   
Sequel to:  Tasty   
  



End file.
